


Stop Talking

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tahl will get him quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bound and Gagged

"If you don't stop making suggestions, I'm going to take appropriate measures," Tahl threatened the long, lanky man in her bed, currently straining at the soft ropes around wrists and ankles keeping him on her bed.

"You wouldn't dare," Qui-Gon said, licking his lips enticingly.

"Let's put it this way," Tahl said, picking up the necessary item. "You're either going to open your mouth for this, or I'm going to go back to my room and leave you wanting satisfaction."

His eyes flashed, but he opened his mouth obediently, moaning as she buckled it.

The reward was worth his silence.


End file.
